


Yamaguchi Tadashi's 100% No Homo Sleepover

by higher_space



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, NO ANGST FOR ONCE ARE YOU PROUD, count all the lotr references, how many lord of the rings movies can you watch in one night, sleepover, tsukkiyama - Freeform, what happened to the sardine pizzas?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higher_space/pseuds/higher_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exams week, and Tsukishima Kei is tired. Yamaguchi Tadashi has no chill, and decides to throw a sleepover party.</p><p>(He's lying. It's 100% homo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamaguchi Tadashi's 100% No Homo Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> haha so I took a break from all my angsty writing style to write this cute piece of fluff. enjoy!

**5:00pm**  
Tsukishima Kei was exhausted. Exams had been a bitch in high school, somehow, it was even worse in college.  
  
As soon he got back to his apartment, he would've liked nothing more to collapse on his bed and blast some music. God, wouldn't that be great? To just relax. Unfortunately, his roommate, Yamaguchi Tadashi, was no doubt planning something.  
  
As soon as he got onto he entered the corridor, he could hear voices coming from behind his apartment's door.  
  
Tsukishima did not have enough energy left to walk all the way downstairs, and back to the library to study, and with a sigh, he pushed open the door.  
  
"YO! Tsukki's here!"  
  
Tsukishima Kei was horrified.  
  
His entire living room was filled with idiots.  
  
Before he could voice his disappointment, he was pushed forward, and down onto a couch by two unknown hands.  
  
Sitting on the couches around him, sat Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji, Kenma Kozume, and much to Tsukishima's disappointment, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Bokuto Koutaro. Yamaguchi quickly jumped over the couch and landed beside Tsukishima.  
  
"Why are these people in our apartment, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said in a low voice, obviously pissed off.  
"Oh come on, Tsukki! You've been acting so stressed from exams, and you're not the only one." Tsukishima sighed heavily.

 

"Why did you have to throw a party _here_ ?"  
  
"Because you have the biggest place, Tsukki!" Bokuto sang from across the room–-wait, was he sitting on Akaashi's lap? Whatever. It didn't matter. "I'm going to my room; I need to study." Tsukishima said as he pushed Yamaguchi off his shoulder and stood up, about to head to his room to hopefully get some peace and quiet.  
  
"We were just about to have a Lord of the Rings marathon!" shouted Hinata, but Tsukishima had already closed his bedroom door and flopped over on his bed.  
  
_This is going to be a long night._  
  
**6:00pm** **  
**  
_Jesus Christ almighty, if Hinata doesn't stop doing that shitty Gollum impression I am going to throw him into the pits of Mordor myself._  
  
It wasn't just Hinata who he could hear through his door, despite his music blasting. Tsukishima was pretty sure Bokuto and Kuroo were microwaving hot dogs, and occasionally someone would scream "UNO!!" overenthusiastically at full volume.  
  
_Why do I even know these idiots? They're all going to fail their exams._ Tsukishima turned his music up louder, and turned his attention back to his rushed notes.  
  
**7:00pm** **  
**  
Tsukishima was hardly hanging onto his sanity. There was no was way he would ever let Yamaguchi invite these human noisemakers over again. Speaking of Yamaguchi, that little son of a bitch was never going to escape Tsukishima's wrath after this.  
  
**8:00pm**  
  
Tsukishima was pretty sure Yamaguchi's guests had started the second movie. He couldn't hear the sound of his exploding in his microwave, and no one was screaming over card games.  
  
He was pretty sure Kenma and Kuroo were debating over whether Aragorn could beat Legolas in a fight. Personally, Tsukishima thought there was no way. That elf guy was crazy. Yeah, Aragorn's kind of cool, but Legolas was a whole other level of badass.  
  
Maybe Tsukishima wouldn't mind if he was out there lying on one of his couches and throwing popcorn at anyone who pissed him off.  
  
That's it. No more studying. All he had was a physics exam tomorrow, and physics was one of his best subjects. He neatly stacked his notes, and jammed them into the nearest binder.  
  
Tsukishima flopped over on his bed, and adjusted his headphones. You might think it would be impossible to fall asleep while a certain white wizard yelled _"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"_ but Tsukishima had been forced to sleep through his brother's horrible motivational speeches when he got home from games in high school. This was effortless.  
  
**9:00pm**  
  
_[NO UPDATE]_  
  
**10:00pm** **  
**  
Tsukishima blinked himself awake. The album he had been listening to when he fell asleep had long since ended. He sat up, and set his headphones on his bedside table. He stood up and immediately forgot where he had put his glasses.  
  
He could've sworn he put them on his desk.  
  
There were some choice curses going through his mind right now. Those idiots definitely took his glasses.  
  
He stumbled out of his room, any grace left behind due to the fact that everything was a blur. He closed his bedroom door loudly, and he knew everyone would hear it.  
  
"Which one of you _colossal fuck nuggets_ took my goddamn glasses." He demanded it in such an angry tone it sounded more like a threat than a question.  
  
He could feel everyone's eyes on him, but could hardly distinguish anyone. His murderous glare had no effect.  
  
"Wow. You really are blind, Tsukki." It was fucking Bokuto. As Tsukishima walked closer warily, he saw Bokuto-looking blob wearing his glasses.  
  
"Give them back." Everyone seemed to have lost focus on the brutal battle scene on the TV screen, preferring to watch a glasses-less Tsukishima Kei have a mental fight with an owl.  


“If you insist, Tsukki.”

  
Before Tsukishima could grab the glasses when Bokuto slipped them off, they were airborne. Tsukishima turned to see them in Hinata's hands.  
  
"Give me my glasses." Tsukishima was tired, and was developing a migraine. Hinata, unwilling to give up this opportunity, showed no mercy.  
  
"Please?" Hinata said, a mocking tone taking over his voice.  
  
_"Please..."_ Tsukishima spat through gritted teeth. Everyone seemed shocked. "Ha! Okay, I'll give them back if you stay and watch the end of this movie with us."  
  
Tsukishima was desperate. You wouldn't know the pain of not having your glasses, and being very nearly legally blind unless you were in the same situation.  
  
Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, a sour look on his face. "Fine."

 

Hinata tossed the glasses, and Tsukishima (somehow, thank god,) managed to catch them. They were ridiculously dirty and smudged, but he felt relieved.  
  
The three couches were full of twenty year olds. "God dammit." He muttered, and moved to sit between Yamaguchi (who was already fading) and the end of the far end of the couch.  
  
Everyone seemed to finally settle down after a few minutes. Yamaguchi leaned over and fell asleep on Tsukishima's shoulder. _This was fine._ __  
  
Bokuto disappeared into the kitchen, doubtless to make some monstrous food creation. Thankfully, Akaashi got up a few moments later to make sure he didn't blow anything up. Kenma was on his phone, but occasionally would quote lines directly from the movie. It was like he has the entire script memorized. Kuroo was poking Kenma's cheek, but mostly watching the movie, with some occasional comments. Kageyama and Hinata looked half-asleep, but bickered about who was the most badass character. They ended up with Gimli, somehow. Tsukishima was dumbfounded, but had no energy to get into a conversations with those two. Plus, he’d rather not wake Yamaguchi up, since he looked quite comfortable pressed up against his _Tsukki_ .  
  
**11:00pm**  
  
Bokuto reentered the room, carrying a sandwich that was at least 18 inches tall. Was that.. _.ice cream and pickles_ on one layer? Tsukishima couldn't even remember the last time he even bought pickles.  
  
Kuroo and Bokuto were attempting to eat it moments later, and Akaashi and Kenma looked like concerned bystanders. Kageyama had to hold Hinata back from jumping across the couches as he exclaimed about how good that sandwich looked. _Were they taking selfies with a sandwich?_ Tsukishima didn’t understand any of this.  
  
**12:00pm**  
  
"We've watched like six hours of Lord of the Rings, can we _please_ do something else?" Hinata pleaded somewhere in the middle of the third movie.  
  
There were collective groans of agreement from all around. The movie was paused, but was only met by silence.  
  
"Well? What are we doing?" Tsukishima said in his habitual bored tone.  
  
"Truth or dare." Kageyama finally spoke up after several minutes of silence.  
  
"What are you, a middle schooler?" Tsukishima deadpanned.  
  
"What else are we going to do?"  
  
In a few minutes, the couches were arranged in a rough circle, and it was Tsukishima's turn.  
  
"Truth or dare?" A tired-looking Kenma Kozume asked.  
  
"Fuck it. Truth." Tsukishima replied.  
  
Kenma thought for a moment. He looked genuinely at a loss of words. "Uh... who's your favourite cat on Neko Atsume."  
  
"Kenma, I'm not sure that's what you're supposed to ask–" Yamaguchi started.  
  
"Rameses the Great."  
  
Everyone looked shocked. "Bro...you have the fucking cat game...?" Hinata whispered through the silence. Tsukishima threw a pillow at him. "You do to. I've seen you playing it on your phone." Hinata looked like he was trying to think of a good comeback, but he had no hope. Kageyama looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

 

Tsukishima turned to Kageyama. If he had to choose someone to provoke, Kageyama was always the most fun. “Truth or dare?”

 

Kageyama looked nervous. “Dare.”

 

“Call the pizza place and order 15 sardine pizzas.”

 

“What the fuck.”

 

Everyone looked confused. Who even likes sardines?

 

“You've made your bed, now lie in it.”

 

Kageyama pulled out his phone and dialled.  
  
The game continued for a while, until everyone finally looked bored to tears. No one knew what happened to Kageyama’s pizzas.  
  
**1:00am**  
  
"Is there anything else we can do?" Akaashi asked.  
  
"Go to sleep." Whispered a worn out Hinata, who was clinging to Kageyama for some unknown reason. He was like a baby orange koala. Kageyama made no action to acknowledge him.  
  
"How about spin the bottle?" Kuroo suggested. He was currently lying with his head in Kenma's lap.  
  
"Are you serious?" Tsukishima felt exasperated.  
  
"Why? You don't want to kiss me?"  
  
"Not really, okay fine, whatever. Let's just do something."  
  
A few minutes later, a coffee table was pulled up in the cluster of couches, an empty beer bottle placed on it. For some reason, Kuroo decided to give everyone a can of beer. Tsukishima was not going to do this sober anyways. He look a big sip.  
  
"I'll go first." Bokuto hooted, and gave the bottle a spin.  
  
"AKAAAAAAaaaashi!" Bokuto's grin couldn't possibly get any wider. Except maybe after Akaashi gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
This game was actually rather dull.  
  
That was Tsukishima's original opinion, but suddenly it was his turn. Kenma had given him an awkward kiss on the cheek. Everyone had already forgotten about that. He felt slightly anxious as he spun the bottle. It swirled around once, twice, almost three times when it stopped, pointed directly at the brunette who looked half asleep.  
  
Yamaguchi blinked in realization that he was the target. A knot twisted in Tsukishima's stomach. Tsukishima was not about to admit any feelings, and there was no way he could back out. He looked at Yamaguchi, his heart racing.  
  
Jesus, that guy was _really_ hot.  
  
Before he knew it his lips were on Yamaguchi's. He was so panicked he pulled out a mere second later.  
  
Dammit. That was my moment.  
  
Yamaguchi looked dazed, but it was his turn to spin. The bottle went around a few times and then it...  
  
No way.  
  
How–  
  
The bottle was pointing right at Tsukishima.  
  
Tsukishima turned to face the brunette, when suddenly he felt Yamaguchi's lips on his. This wasn't some half-assed kiss like the last one.  
  
There was no way Tsukishima was going to pull away from this.  
  
Everyone else watched in vague surprise and odd fascination as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi shoved their tongues down each other's throats. They were all over each other.  
  
"Jesus... I knew I felt some tension between those two but that is some serious shit." Kuroo whispered.  
  
"You owe me twenty bucks..." Hinata murmured into Kageyama's ear.  
  
The two of them were still making out, several minutes later. Kuroo cleared his throat and the two finally seemed to take a hint and pulled apart.  
  
Everyone was staring at them. There was spit on Yamaguchi's chin, and no one had any idea if it was his or Tsukishima's.  
  
They were completely breathless.  


Not a single word was spoken.  
  
**2:00am** **  
**  
The game continued for a few more rounds. Bokuto had kissed a stone-faced Tsukishima. Kuroo and Kenma had really gotten into it, too.  
  
They attempted to start up an aggressive game of Uno, but Hinata, the Uno champion, was curled up on Kageyama's lap. Occasionally, he would murmur something stupidly cute like "Kageyama, you're really warm..."  
  
Tsukishima kind of wished he and Yamaguchi could be like that.  
  
On another note, Bokuto was lying on the floor. He probably had some heavy duty food poisoning from that ridiculous sandwich. Akaashi was next to him, and was checking his phone as his head was propped up on Bokuto's chest.  
  
Kuroo was the only one who actually looked alive besides Tsukishima. Kenma was already beginning to fade. Yamaguchi was yawning a lot, and was no longer leaning on Tsukishima. The two of them hadn't spoken since they kissed.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some vodka." Tsukishima announced.  
  
**3:00am**  
  
By the time Tsukishima emerged from his room with a massive bottle, everyone was asleep except for Kuroo.  
  
Tsukishima sat down next to Yamaguchi's sleeping form. He began to chug vodka directly from the bottle.  
  
"Dude, you're gonna kill your liver." Kuroo said, as soon as Tsukishima set the bottle on the coffee table.  
  
"I can't believe I actually made out with Yamaguchi Tadashi."  
  
Kuroo raised his eyebrows. "He's totally into you. You should see him when he thinks you're not looking. And you totally check him out sometimes."  
  
Kuroo took the bottle off the table and chugged some. Tsukishima was speechless.  
  
"I-I do not check out Yamaguchi."  
  
That made Kuroo laugh a bit. "You two are so obviously in love. That kiss definitely sealed it. I'd kind of like to try it with Kenma." He look like he was thinking for a second. "You should take another step with him." Kuroo added, quickly.  
  
He gently reached over and poked the faux-blond awake. "Wanna make out?"  
  
Kenma looked unsurprised. "Isn't it early for that?" He blinked away sleep and sat up. Kenma leaned in to kiss Kuroo anyways.  
  
Those two were going at it. Kenma's hands were destroying Kuroo's already atrocious hair. Tsukishima was not interested in watching anyone do that.  
  
He stood up, and an idea occurred to him. Tsukishima slowly picked up Yamaguchi, and carried him bridal style back to Tsukishima's bedroom.  
  
He gently laid the shorter boy on his bed, and then climbed in as well.  
  
It was nearly four in the morning, and Tsukishima, who was maybe _slightly_ drunk, was looking at Yamaguchi's sleeping face and wondering how he had never noticed how beautiful it was.  
  
The truth was, he had. For years, he had been totally in love with Yamaguchi, but had been too afraid to make a move. Really, all it took was a game of spin the bottle and some vodka to get Yamaguchi into his bed.  
  
Tsukishima reached out and gently pushed some hair out of Yamaguchi's face.  
  
"Tsukki...?" A groggy Yamaguchi whispered. It was hardly a question.  
  
"I love you. I love you, Yamaguchi Tadashi." Tsukishima breathed.  
  
Yamaguchi looked shocked. It faded in as second, when Yamaguchi grabbed the blond's collar and pulled himself on top of him. Somehow, he was totally awake. "Y-Yamaguchi?"  
  
Suddenly, the brunette's lips were on Tsukishima's, and they didn't pull back. He felt Yamaguchi's warm hands under his shirt, and suddenly, he couldn't care less about what anyone thought as he ripped his shirt off.  
  
Yamaguchi left a trail of kisses down Tsukishima's neck.  
  
"Dammit, Tsukki. You wake me up in the middle of the night, and we're in the same bed and you have such a cute blush and smile. And then you say the words I've always wanted to hear from you but never expected to happen come out of your mouth."  
  
Tsukishima was speechless.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
____  
  
Those words were like music to Tsukishima. He rolled over suddenly, and pinned Yamaguchi down onto the bed.  
  
"Oh fuck," Yamaguchi breathed when the blond started to leave hickies on his neck, and pulled his shirt off.

 

Maybe, if it was another day, he would’ve let it keep going, but he was exhausted. Tsukishima lied down next to Yamaguchi. Both were breathing heavily.

 

“That was cool.”

“Yeah, it was, Yamaguchi.”

 

Even in the dim lighting, it was obvious that the two of them were blushing. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Tsukki stiffened for a moment, then relaxed. This was nice.

 

“Good night, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi murmured as he pressed his face into the pillow beside Tsukishima’s neck.

 

* * *

 

 

**8:30am**

 

You have never experienced utter panic unless you’ve woken up an hour late and have exams first thing in the morning.

 

Tsukishima Kei’s phone alarm never went off. He woke up no earlier than 8:27am. For two minutes, it was complete bliss. He was tangled in with a sleepy Yamaguchi Tadashi. He smiled genuinely at how peaceful the brunette looked. He glanced across the room, and as soon as his eyes landed on the clock, he let out a very undignified screech. In a solid thirty seconds he had thrown on a shirt and was hurriedly jamming notes into a folder.

 

“Tsukki, what are you doing?” The voice floated from across the room and he calmed down for a second. “My physics exam is in half an hour.” Tsukishima managed to choke out.

 

“Wait-” Tsukishima was already out of the room. It smelled suspiciously like fish, but that was the last of his worries. His entire mental state was his internal voice screaming _“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.”_ Tsukishima froze in surprise when he stepped into the kitchen. It was...full of gay people.

 

Akaashi was at the stove, watching over what appeared to be eggs and bacon in a frying pan. Bokuto had his arms slung around Akaashi’s waist, and propped his head on Akaashi’s shoulder and was saying something about how adorable he was. Akaashi had a blank face, and responded with “thank you, bokuto-san” each time but Tsukishima could see a bit of a blush on his cheeks. Kageyama was sitting in a chair at the table, and for some reason, Hinata was on his lap. Kuroo was sitting next to the two dorks, reading the newspaper. _What was he, a dad?_ Kenma was on his other side, looking very intent on the toast he was buttering. It was… so calm.

 

They all managed to fit in a kitchen designed for two. As Tsukishima stood, astonished, he was met with a chorus of “good mornings.” Somehow, they had jammed another chair on the other side of the table, between Kenma and the two idiots. Before he could get his legs moving towards it, there were arms wrapped around his waist, and a kiss planted on his cheek from behind. Immediately, his face turned a bright red. Kuroo looked like he was choking on a piece of bacon. Hinata and Kageyama were trying really hard to stifle a laugh. Bokuto and Akaashi seemed oblivious.

 

“Good morning, Tsukki.” The voice breathed into his ear. The blond only blushed more. “Good morning, Yamaguchi.” He managed to say, hardly trusting his voice. Yamaguchi walked in front of him, and, with a bounce in his step, grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and led him to the chair. _Oh my god do not make me a hypocrite for saying it was actually kind of adorable with Yamaguchi sit on my lap_.

 

Tsukishima was pretty sure he never stopped blushing until everyone wished him good luck on his exams, and he was out the door.

  
Well, that was actually kind of fun, he had to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think happened to kageyama's 15 sardine pizzas? okay yeah i don't know either tbh they're probably under the couches.
> 
> scream to me about volleyball gays on my socials  
> [instagram](instagram.com/wormliness) | [tumblr](wormliness.tumblr.com)


End file.
